<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty by aethina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821803">Empty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethina/pseuds/aethina'>aethina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my emotions through writing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically, Burning, Drowning, Killua misses Gon, M/M, Overthinking, Post-Canon, kinda ?, my thoughts told through killua, suffocating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethina/pseuds/aethina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Empty</strong><br/>/ˈɛm(p)ti/</p><p>  <em>adjective</em></p><p>Having no value or purpose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my emotions through writing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i really don’t like this one but oh well, it is what it is :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Killua hates it. The loneliness weightning on his heart. </p><p>His chest feels tight.</p><p> </p><p>The emptiness, amplifying his own thoughts mixed with other haunting voices in his head.</p><p> The emptiness, reminding him of what he misses and craves most.</p><p> The emptiness, burning, drowning and suffocating his heart, all at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>He’s burning, gasping for air. Screams vividly scratching his throat from the pain the heat of the flames leave on his frail body and his already pained heart. </p><p>Burning in his guilt.</p><p> </p><p>He’s drowning, gasping for air. Battling through violent waves tossing his body in every direction without a stop, water never seemed to calm even for a second. </p><p>Drowning in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p><em>Suffocating.</em> </p><p> </p><p>He’s suffocating, gasping for air, feeling enclosed in this place, that once felt like home, tears running down his cheeks from the lack of air, his throat burning. </p><p>Suffocating in his love. </p><p> </p><p>Empty from the lack of... <em>Gon</em>. </p><p> </p><p>His heart hurts, it has since he had left Gon several days earlier, he had only realized later. </p><p>He felt completely empty. He felt helpless. </p><p>He’s always suffocating and it only seems to get worse now that he understands that he is, and always has been. Now that he realizes once again that he’s alone. </p><p>Not to see Gon again. Not for a while.</p><p>Would he even want to see him? Would he be worth being his friend? He’d be too greedy to ask for more. </p><p> </p><p>The need for oxygen scratching vividly in his throat, heart beating too fast in his chest. </p><p>He’s <em>lost</em>. Utterly lost in panic, lost in his mind, lost in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>What if he’s never able to catch his breath ever again? Will he ever breathe again? </p><p> </p><p>Would he ever be enough..?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p><p>find me on twitter: @kiliuhan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>